


teach me how to say goodbye

by sincerelyokay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), why do i keep hurting tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyokay/pseuds/sincerelyokay
Summary: L'Manburg won't ever be the same. Tommy is affected by this.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	teach me how to say goodbye

Tommy sighed, frowning down at his feet as he tread stiffly towards the direction of the now city of waste. He blinked and swore that the memories of the final war for L'Manburg didn't seem to leave his sight. Technoblade swinging at him mercilessly as Tommy yelled Tubbo's name and withers blasted by, destroying everything in their path, only flames left behind. He'd tried his best to save the nation, he really had.

He convinced himself so, atleast.

He still had beef with Dream to finish, but he was ready to put matters into his own hands. Tubbo could be at his side, though he would do anything to protect his best friend. President, even. Speaking of the brunet, he had been meaning to find him today. It seemed oddly quiet at his embassy- House! _House_ , he told himself. Wilbur wouldn't -

He shakily exhaled, an abrupt stop to his walk. He pushed the memory of angelic feathers and bloody swords out of his mind. He wasn't willing to delve into it right now. The blonde kept walking. Maybe if he reached Tubbo faster, he could have a chat. Tommy just really wanted to talk about anything but-.. Beanies? His eyes snapped wide open, and his heart skipped a beat. Wilbur, quite some feet ahead of him, turned to blankly stare at his younger brother, and Tommy froze, back straightened. A horrified and frozen look painted itself on top of his usual wonky grin full of braces. A voice began to cut through the haze, but he couldn't hear any words over the loud ringing that accompanied his brother's petrifying gaze, void of a single blink. Wilbur's mouth started to move with the voice's words, slowly becoming audible.

"Tommy!" The voice was laced with concern, and it certainly wasn't Wilbur's. Tommy blinked, and Wilbur was gone, instead replaced by Quackity and Tubbo, the former of which he had been staring at, for a concerningly unknown amount of time now.

"Uh, sorry Big Q." Tommy brushed it off with a nervous smile. If Tubbo and Quackity both gave him a worried look, he didn't mention it. Quackity excused himself and left the two alone. Tommy grabbed a few of the wooden planks Tubbo had placed in a pile and began to help reconstruct L'Manburg with a low, disconnected whistle. He felt a pang of guilt for worrying his friends, but it faded when Tubbo continued to piece the city back together with him. The moment that he finished attaching a board to the walkway between the homes they were building, Tommy broke the usual silence.

"So, we doing anything big today Tubbo?" Tommy asked with a lazy grin, shooting his shorter friend a quick glance. The brunet paused in placing down wood that supported the pillars, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He stood up and turned to gaze at Tommy, with a kind smile and squinted eyes against the sunshine quickly arriving through the clouds. He seemed tired. "Well, the plan was to continue rebuilding L'Manburg. Anything in mind though, Toms?"

Tommy continued to work. "Not much, sorry. Can't help but just remember, y'know?" He cracked. Tubbo seemed to understand this. Tubbo always does -- not that Tommy can complain much. A part of him craves somebody to talk to.

Tubbo sat again and crossed his legs, giving a hum as he stared down at his fingers absentmindedly and fiddled with them. After a moment he spoke. "Yeah.. If you ever need to talk man, you can. I get it."

Tommy slowly froze in his tracks, leaning over to abandon the wood he'd been holding on the ground. He turned to face his friend who was still sitting on the wooden floor and watching him with big eyes, and approached him. Tubbo let out a startled squeak as he felt himself being scooped up into a tight hug. Tommy relaxed when he felt a hand rest around his back and another in his hair. He wouldn't ever, not ever, say he was clingy, but the touch felt significant, relieving. He felt luckier than ever to have Tubbo. Sadness crashed over the blonde in a wave. A tear rolled down his cheek and he buried his head into his best friend's shoulder, finally letting out a quiet sob as Tubbo ran his fingers through his hair. He'd miss Wilbur, always. Despite how he'd become towards the end of his life, he always looked up to his older brother, and he was deeply upset that he couldn't have done more to help, even though a part of him knew it was hopeless. It broke him sometimes, knowing that part was correct. Wilbur truly did go down a route he couldn't have escaped from.

His dad was here now, though. While Tommy was unsure of Techno, he knew he too missed his brother. And Tubbo may have been adopted into the family, but he was just as much a member as everybody else.

Tommy thinks he'll be okay, because maybe, just maybe, Wilbur didn't really leave him either like he thinks he did.


End file.
